


Color Me Surprised

by EllaAniMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Dye, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Other, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, When you dye your hair your soulmate's hair changes too, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: If their soulmate was supposed to be the one person in the world they were meant to be with, then (Y/N) had a lot of questions for them.Why did their soulmate regularly choose to have, what they assumed was, the craziest hair color on the planet?Why did their soulmate need to have such bad timing?Why did they need to have this soulmate at all?They had received nothing but grief and frustration while they struggled with their soulmate to find a hair color they could both live with.Yet, again and again, (Y/N)'s soulmate re-dyed their hair in the same style.(Y/N) was going to throttle them.But one day will change what they thought about their soulmate and give them a new appreciation for the hair that they believed was a cruel joke.





	

"It's not fair..." They whimpered. "It's so not fair... Why do I have to have a soulmate with such. Bad. Taste. In hair?" (Y/N) blew a whisp of hair, grey hair, out of their eyes. 

"It's not... So bad." Their friend was trying desperately to be supportive. The friend, of course, had no room to talk, getting off relatively easy in the hair color department with a sleek black. Clearly whoever HER soulmate was, they took themself much more seriously. "(Y/N)... It could be worse."

"How?" (Y/N) dropped their chin into her hand, propping themself up on the table. "How could it possibly be worse? I have... Black and grey hair. Not even stylish or edgy black and grey, oh no!, grey hair with random black streaks." They sounded almost defeated. "I have been fighting with this person for almost two YEARS, trying to find a common ground with a hairstyle both of us can live with. And every single time, without fail, they re-dye their hair to this... Bleh." They buried their face in their hands. "I was so close, Kira... For almost a week, one GLORIOUS week, I had the most beautiful blond hair. I was almost at the finish line, I looked respectable, ya know? And then just when I got comfortable, one hour before the most important meeting of my life, POOF! I look like a fucking zebra..."

"I don't think it looks like a zebra." Kira mumbled. "I mean, at least you'll be memorable?"

"Memorable? Yeah, for the wrong reasons." (Y/N) slid farther down in her chair, sipping at their drink petulantly through the straw. "I just wanted to look nice for once..." (Y/N) sighed and tried to stuff more of their hair back into the wide headband that they were trying to use to disguise it. "God, my soulmate's a real piece'a work."

"Well, at least he'll be easy to spot with a hair color like that..." Kira scraped at the bottom of her ice cream cup, trying to look casual. (Y/N) sat up a little from their collapsed position over the table.

"Who said it's a he?"

"Hm? Oh, no one." Kira scooped the last of the ice cream into her grinning face, then gestured with her spoon. "But HE looks like he's having a lot of fun." (Y/N) followed the line of her spoon to turn behind themself and scan the people walking by. They were at an outdoor ice cream shop, and across the street at a fruit stand was a tall guy, making bug eyes out of two oranges.

And sporting a very distinct grey and black hair style.

"You have got to be kidding me." (Y/N) growled, squeezing their drink until the paper cup creased just slightly in their grip.

"Uh, (Y/N), calm down... No need to get angry."

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Wait! (Y/N), don't go over there!"

"Oh I'm going." They stood up so quickly the chair tumbled over behind them. Not paying it any attention (Y/N) stormed over to the guy casually laughing at what was sure to be a terrible pun, scowl growing deeper. When they finally got close enough, their vision was so red that they lashed out in anger.

"YOU!!" (Y/N) shoved him from behind, not noticing or not caring that he was both fit and about a head taller than them. He stumbled a step forward from the force, looking back in shock, but the onslaught continued. "YOU!!" (Y/N) shoved him again, this time pushing against his arm which didn't displace him as much. "You jackass!!" They beat against his chest with the heel of their palms. "I had an EXTREMELY important interview, and you RUINED IT with your STUPID HAIR!!" They continued to beat him until he caught their wrists and stopped them. He seemed to open his mouth to say something, but gaped at (Y/N) awkwardly instead. He continued to blink at them owlishly, like he didn't quite know what to do about the assault. Frustrated, (Y/N) tore their hands away and tore the headband from their hair.

"Do you think this is FUNNY??" They threw the headband at his chest and he winced slightly before they continued. "I had an interview for college and your little hair stunt made me an EMBARRASSMENT!! In three days I have a wedding to go to!! I'M PART OF THE WEDDING PARTY!! Do you have any idea what you've put me through?!"their Soulmate simply continued to fumble for words. "Say something!"

"I-I'm... Bokuto Koutarou..." He extended a hand, but his gaze remained glued to (Y/N)'s face. 

"I don't car- ugh..." (Y/N) was furious, but they remembered that this was supposed to be their soulmate, the one person they were meant to be with. "Just, answer me this... Why? What made you think this hairstyle was a good idea?? Why, every single time, did you go back to this? Why couldn't you settle for a NORMAL hair color? Just... Why?"

"Well... Because." Bokuto nervously rubbed a hand over his neck, glancing away from his clearly irritated soulmate. "I wanted to be able to find you..."

"Find me...?" (Y/N) said. They watched dumbstruck as Bokuto sighed and looked back at them.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure we could find each other. The hair colors you picked were nice, but... I was worried that we wouldn't notice each other. I guess I didn't think about how you'd feel, or what you might look like..." Bokuto sheepishly smiled. "You look really... Cute."

"Wha..." (Y/N) was at a loss, they were suddenly struck with the realization that they might not actually hate the color. Oh my god, they were FALLING for him. He'd caused them so much grief for almost two years with his dumb hair... But (Y/N) was standing there on the sidewalk, on a Saturday, in everyone's way as they tried to walk past... And (Y/N) was actually finding the dopey apologetic smile on Bokuto's face endearing.

"I'm sorry..." Bokuto mumbled, eyes downcast. "I know you're mad, but if it means anything... I think you look, really beautiful."

"Beautiful?" (Y/N) said. They could feel the stereotypical beating of their heart, and a soft smile grew on their lips. "You look nice too."

"Thanks." Bokuto smiled even wider. "Are you sure you like the hair? I guess I could change it if-"

"Nah, don't bother." (Y/N) chuckled. "It's growing on me."

"Pfft, that's funny. Hair jokes..." Bokuto seemed pleased with himself and (Y/N) just sighed at the joke. "Anyway, are you... Busy?"

"Like, now or in general?" (Y/N) had meant for it to be a joke, but Bokuto stumbled over it.

"Well I was thinking now, but if you don't want to..."

"No, now is great." (Y/N) reassured him, and Bokuto seemed to relax. "I was out with a friend, but... She won't mind."

"You sure?" (Y/N) nodded and Bokuto perked up. "Great! Where do you, ya know, wanna go?"

"Well I was just hanging around in the ice cream place over there, but..." They stopped to smile at Bokuto. Oh god, they were actually actively flirting with their soulmate. And oh god, their soulmate seemed to be kind of into it. "Why don't you take me somewhere you want to go. No pressure, I just want to know more about you.

"Oh? Well I... I have a practice a little later, if you want to watch that. But in the meantime... We could get something to eat or something? There's this awesome place I know!, my best bro, Kuroo, he told me about it! It's,uh... Really cool. Kinda casual... But cool." The honest excitement Bokuto was showing was infectious, and (Y/N) chuckled and smiled back in fluttery, giddy, enjoyment.

"Sounds great, Bokuto." Even his name made them feel bright and fluttery.

"Ah, you can call me Koutarou, or Kou, if you want!" He blurted. In an effort to regain some level of composure he coughed rather fakely and pressed on. "You know, since we're soulmate's and all..."

"Sure, Kou." (Y/N) had to bite their lip to contain the smile threatening to split their face. "Just call me (Y/N)..."

"(Y/N)..." He whispered it reverently, committing the sound to memory. "Man, I guess I really did luck out... A pretty face and a cute name..." (Y/N) blushed.

"Well, color me surprised..." (Y/N) smiled sweetly. "I guess I lucked out too."

"Hey, (Y/N)?, I know you were upset before, but do you think you could treat me a bit more gentle now that we found each other? That beating really hurt." Bokuto asked with such earnest (Y/N) felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry Kou... I promise I'm going to treat you much much better now..." (Y/N) reached out and laced their fingers with Bokuto's much to the pleasure of the ace. They began to walk in the direction Bokuto was leading before he suddenly stopped.

"(Y/N), your headband!" He turned in an attempt to go back for it, but (Y/N)'s grip on his hands held him back.

"Leave it. Now it'll be easy to tell we're made for each other..." The excited look on Bokuto's face almost made them want to kiss him, but he was so excited to show them off he began running and tugging them down the street before (Y/N) could even think about leaning in to seal the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could explain this to you.  
> I can't.  
> It was fun to write, though.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
